<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「creeppasta」Liu/Jeff by Anstice_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309372">「creeppasta」Liu/Jeff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstice_Q/pseuds/Anstice_Q'>Anstice_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstice_Q/pseuds/Anstice_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写与18-01-23，20-07-16搬运自Lofter</p><p>赠给我的先生，当时唤作东歌。<br/>现在读来文笔十分幼稚，搬运一下聊做纪念吧，纪念简中创作圈曾经的自由和我初次接触同人，包括当时一起聊天的朋友们。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer &amp; Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「creeppasta」Liu/Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liu，你不该跟踪我。”Jeff 睁着他非人般的蛇瞳把脸贴近了被他反剪双手踩在地上的某位不速之客。<br/>“Jeff......”Liu完全没有陷入困境时该有的慌乱，用和弟弟及其相似的脸缓缓拉开一个微笑，“我终于找到你了。”<br/>“bro，现在是我发现了你。”Jeff仰起头甩了甩从Liu手里夺来的小刀。<br/>“Liu，你是遵守约定来找我了吗？”他低下头，额头蹭在Liu耳边的发丝上，隔着这一层触到了他唇角的伤疤。黑色的发丝纠缠着挂下来，Jeff口中漏出石头碰撞一样的的笑声，气息抚过Liu脸上被他划下的记号。<br/>“可是你为什么还要带着刀呢？”<br/>Liu看不见他的脸，他也不想看见那张恶心的脸，但是Jeff和叹气一样的笑声忍不住让他想起了那场烧遍他们人生的大火。<br/>“Answer me brother......”Jeff用力扯起他的头发，左脚依然踏在他背上，狠狠的像是要把他折成两半。<br/>Jeff的神色在他发问时没有什么变化，当然他现在也只能笑罢了，“你以为这种幼稚的东西能干什么？帮你杀了我吗？”<br/>“Probably,Yes.”<br/>Liu肺里压出低哑的嗓音，不知什么时候他已经屈起了右腿，借着蹬向地面的力量整个人掀了起来。<br/>Jeff在他说出第一个音节时就意识到不对劲，猝不及防地摔在地上时他还不忘挥刀斩向Liu。<br/>Liu像一尾鱼似的从他的掌控下逃脱了。<br/>不，更像水蛇。<br/>那个人就这么一脚踩在他手腕上，铆足了劲往下碾，他的手便在抽搐中把刀丢在了地上。Jeff感觉不到痛，可惜基本的生理反映还是有的。<br/>“你看你看，”Liu从后腰摸出一副手铐，游刃有余地把Jeff翻了个身，铐起他的双手，“这不是有用的吗。”<br/>“bro你不杀我么？”Jeff波澜不惊的问。他们彼此都太了解对方了，Liu就是来杀他的，而要不是Jeff刚才不知抽什么风，Liu也早就变成Jeff the Killer犯下的又一起杀人案。<br/>“礼尚往来，亲爱的弟弟。你把我变成又一个你，我也得有所表示。”<br/>银白色的小刀在他手指尖上翻转着，他却弯曲了食指把它往外抛。Liu扯开衣领，一枚细针别在他的锁骨下方，黑线弯弯绕绕绕进他的皮肤里去。<br/>他用自己尖锐的指甲剥开皮肉，线缝的不深，划了两下后却像是和肌肉长在了一起，Liu撇撇嘴提着针往外拽。<br/>“我找了你很久。”他自言自语的说着，温热的血液滑到Jeff嘴边，从裂缝里渗过去。细长的血丝在阴暗的小巷里如同不存在一样晃晃悠悠，Liu终于取出了线。<br/>“居然没有打结。”又是一句毫无意义的话，他用纤长的手指绕着线，霓虹黄色的瞳孔终于落到Jeff脸上。<br/>“看样子你特别喜欢让嘴角的伤口留着啊。”Liu把针头向他探来，“我的伤口早就愈合了，你也别再留着了。吃饭难道不嫌麻烦吗。”<br/>Jeff不说话。<br/>他想弟弟比他还疯，明明Liu可以阻止他，可以阻止一切，现在还反过来怪他。他以为自己这样都是谁害的。<br/>但他没说出来，他还是笑着。<br/>谁叫Liu讨厌他的笑脸呢。<br/>那根针带来的异物感让他想呕，逐渐收紧的线使他觉得他在逐渐被锁进一个窄小的箱箧。终于他开始挣扎起来，呜呜咽咽的试图把线再次扯开。<br/>那些线陷在他伤口里，一寸一寸把他钉死在地上。无法活动。久违的疼痛感。烧灼感。<br/>他看着弟弟不可抑制地笑起来，血液滑下他的脸颊，暖暖的感觉和以前一样。<br/>“哥哥......”他笑的这么开心，让人觉得他嘴角的伤口都要被扯开。此时Liu看上去比Jeff还病态，眸子像是毒蛇或者什么猫科动物，在夜里弥散开荧荧的光火。<br/>他用指尖擦过Jeff唇角，不免又是一阵战栗。他起身松开Jeff，拾起那把刀，转身面对那张和自己一样扭曲的脸，雪白的皮肤显眼得好像只有一颗头浮在空中。<br/>Liu捏着刀尖抽离刀柄，两面的尖刃，他握紧，用血来温暖，扔飞镖一样把他用力掷向哥哥。<br/>银光没入心口，Jeff想他一定练了很久很久。然后他向前伸的手掌感觉到了风。<br/>Liu用力地抱住他，指尖狠狠地扣进他的皮肤。<br/>他愣了一会，指尖像多年前一样落在毛茸茸的头顶。<br/>“弟弟。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>